


Star Sky

by DezRizella



Category: SkyWorld - Two Steps From Hell (Album), The End is the Beginning - Two Steps From Hell (Song), Two Steps from Hell - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezRizella/pseuds/DezRizella
Summary: A page from the book of the past invades the present souls and the future is still known by the stars upon the sky.The twin flames of fire, painting the night with the sun that symbolizes them.A bond that will burn and eat them alive.Every word on that page is already embedded in the writer's memory and never be forgotten.The soul that cannot erase the time of sleep, cannot be loved nor deliver love or caress souls, cannot embrace any touch, and cannot find solace in words is on that page.Will you burn the page? Or will you just turn that page?This is the first installment of the Battlecry Trilogy.





	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> This Story/Novel is purely a work of fiction and it's only made through the Author's imagination and ideas and doesn't reflect the attitude of the Author or to the Readers themselves. All names of persons, locations, and situations mentioned in this story/novel are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, locations, and situations is purely coincidental and not intended.
> 
> This is the Author's First Fantasy Story. Please bear with the grammatical and typo errors. Thank you and hoping that you'll like it. :)
> 
> This is the first installment of the Battlecry Trilogy.
> 
> Enjoy Reading.

**PROLOGUE**

"Okay class, Please open your books to page 610." Mr. Orienna, our History, and Literature teacher said as we do what he said.

On page 610, A story entitled Star Sky by Paxiaman gained my attention, maybe because I am a fan of fantasy stories as well as my best friend, Bianca. So we became friends because we shared the same theme in the stories. She herself approached me and since then we became friends. We even share the same brain cell, like, we really think that...are vampires, wolves, fairies, and any other creatures that can often read in books really real?

"Before we read the story entitled Star Sky, let me hear some of your thoughts about it." He wrote the title on the board, encircled it, and put arrows around it.

Mr. Paul Orienna has this aura I can't place. All of us are afraid of him because of it. He'll just look at you expressionless and you will tremble with fear. That's why it's almost a matter of who the seatworks will be handed to him. The brave ones were able to enter the faculty room and place the seatworks on Sir's table.

"Anyone?" No one answered so he sighed. But I know that Bianca wants to answer. "Okay, let me read the note before the story."

As Mr. Orienna read the note, I heard Bianca also reading the note in a whispering way. "Past and present now embrace, Worlds collide in inner space. Unstoppable, the song we play."

I felt goosebumps at Bianca's way of reading it. It was as if she was chanting a spell, I was not surprised because we really love fantasy. Of course, when we see a spell in what we read we imitate and we are happy when the wind suddenly blows hard as if the spell we uttered had an effect.

"Okay, any thoughts?" Sir asked us again yet still, no response was heard. He sighed again as he opens the drawer to get the weapon of teachers.

_Index Cards._

Because of that, I can feel the tension inside the classroom.

"Ms. Lorenza." He mentioned Bianca's surname.

_Oh, great...good thing I wasn't called. I really hate Index Cards. Who the hell invented this kind of reciting strategy?_

"What is your opinion about the title and the author's note." He crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Uhm...About the title, Paxiaman is looking up at the sky full of stars as he/she wrote the story." He slightly nodded his head, looking convinced from what she said.

"What about the note?" He added.

I looked again at the note.

_'Past and present now embrace, Worlds collide in inner space. Unstoppable, the song we play.'_

"I think, Uhm...We must accept whatever happened in the past and be a lesson in the present." He smirked.

"We must accept whatever happened in the past..." he slowly repeated her answer.

"Tell me, Ms. Lorenza...have you accepted your past?" Bianca was confused by Sir's question. Even I was confused as well.

"Pardon me, Sir?"

"You may sit down. Thank you for answering." He turned back and wrote _'acceptance from past'_ on one of the arrows and wrote _'have you accepted your past?'_ on the other side of the board.

"Have...you...accepted...your past? What an interesting question, right class?" We all answered 'yes' as our response.

"Okay...now, read the story Star Sky by Paxiaman. Silently." My eyes returned to the book to start reading.

_**Have you accepted** **your** **past?** _

_**Have I accepted my past?** _

_**Do I have one?** _

_**Or do you?....** _


	2. The Uvazejales' Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Story/Novel is purely a work of fiction and it's only made through the Author's imagination and ideas and doesn't reflect the attitude of the Author or to the Readers themselves. All names of persons, locations, and situations mentioned in this story/novel are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, locations, and situations is purely coincidental and not intended.

A loud and forceful sway of large red flag cloths and loud trumpet blasts echoed through the tunnels of the Palace of the Uvazejales. A signal to open the gates for the entrance of the Princess wearing a battlesuit on her black horse with her soldiers while fighting the monsters that are attacking the palace again. Perhaps their enemies will send it again to pester them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! See you in the next chapter!


End file.
